


That one time Kageyama jammed his finger during practice

by thebestdayisme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, just something i thought about one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestdayisme/pseuds/thebestdayisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama can't stop staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one time Kageyama jammed his finger during practice

That time Kageyama jammed his finger during Volleyball practice  
Distractions are quite…distracting. At least that’s how Kageyama thought about it. If it wasn’t volleyball then it was a distraction that he couldn’t let himself become focused on.  
Hinata has always been a distraction outside of the volleyball court. And recently he’s become a distraction on the court. Kageyama doesn’t know why but one day he finds himself staring at the bright orange haired boy and doesn’t raised his hands up quick enough to stop the volleyball from hitting him in the face instead of making a perfect toss Hinata. Instead of focusing on where his teammates hand was going to be. He saw the small strip of skin show when the middle blocker lifted up him arm and Kageyama wanted to know if it was muscle or fat. Either way it was purely for sports purposes. Nothing else.  
The next time he misses a toss is when Hinata is taking a mandatory water break and he lifts up his shirt to wipe the sweat from his eyes.  
That’s when Kageyama has his hands partially lifted and the ball catches him by surprise and the pain his feels is immediate. “Ow.” He lets the ball drop and stares at his finger that is a little bent now.  
“What happened?” Suga says worriedly as he jogs over to his teammate, “Are you alright?”  
“It’s nothing.” Tobio looks away from his fingers to see Hinata reach out his hand to wards his own and he jerks back and calls the redhead stupid.  
Hinata flinches back and a hurt look crosses his face, “You’re the stupid one, you’re not even bright enough to keep your eyes on the ball.”  
“Well if you weren’t so distracting it wouldn’t be a problem now would it?” the raven haired boy yells now and Suga attempts to break them apart but when he sees that no one is going to help him he back away and watch the spectical. “Everything you do bothers me.”  
“Everything you do bothers me, but you don’t see me missing because of that reason.”  
“Yeah you miss because you lack talent.”  
“Enough.” Yamaguchi says meekly. “Could we just get back to practice now? No one really cares about your stupid love spats.”  
The freak duo blush and deny the love part but it was true none of the other team members care enough to pay attention to their fights anymore. “I’m not distracting.” Hinata says as he takes the taller boys hand and leads him to the edge of the gym towards the emergency first aid kit.  
“Ow.”  
“Stop moving.”  
“You are distracting. Your hair is a mess, your eyes are bright and nice looking and I hate looking at you for other reasons than volleyball.”  
Hinata felt his stomach sink and flip all at the same time. “Well then don’t look at me. Problem solved.”  
He closed the first aid kit and ran back over to the court and picked up a few balls to help the manager keep order. Kageyama really hated looking at him when it wasn’t volleyball related. That meant he had to think about other things other than volleyball. And that meant he thought about things relating to whether or not he really thought Hinata’s eyes were a nice color.


End file.
